


Накануне

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows Explode, Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Разговор о том, что было и чего ожидать





	Накануне

— Ты слышал? Фудживара завтра выходит, — Хонда откинулся на спинку сиденья. — Надо за Горой следить лучше. Скоро учебный год начнется, у него все шансы стать в Судзуране первым. Нужно не дать ему все спустить в толчок.

— Что у них там вообще произошло? Ну, до того случая? — Терашима резко затушил сигарету прямо об стол, не обращая внимания на негодующий возглас официантки. Ему совсем не нравилось, когда Хонда по-настоящему нервничал. 

— А никто и не знает. Гора уже тогда крепко дружил с Шибатой. А вот с его вторым номером, Фудживарой, у них отношения не заладились сразу. Хрен его знает, чего не поделили. Но каждый раз, что встречались, Шибата их растаскивал. И чаще всего — не уговорами. Как-то раз, когда его рядом не оказалось, они умудрились друг друга до больницы измочалить. А когда Фудживара Шибату поджег, Гора вообще с катушек слетел. Уверен, Фудживаре повезло, что его в колонию закатали раньше, чем до него Гора добрался. 

— Ты его тогда уже хорошо знал?

— Можно и так сказать. Я поначалу присматривался. В разборки старших не лез, просто наблюдал. Тогда Серидзава уже вовсю поднимался. Мой одноклассник Цуцумото оказался с ним знаком еще со средней школы. В его армию и ушел, как только в Судзуране появился. Токаджи бился с Серидзавой, Идзаки смотрел на все со стороны. От него и тогда было непонятно, чего ждать. Макисе был сам по себе.

— А ты?

— Я только начал размышлять, к кому примкнуть, но не успел выбрать, как влип в дурацкую историю. Сцепился с тремя парнями из какой-то школы, названия даже не вспомню. Получил по первое число. Тогда и познакомился с Горой. Он мне помог. Раскидал всех в один момент. Потом морду от крови вытер и потащил курить. С ним еще приятель был. Я тогда подумал, что такой парень рядом с Горой делает. Будто из другого теста... Это словами не объяснить. Вот так я впервые увидел Шибату из Куросаки. А месяца через два та хуйня с поджогом и произошла. Гора тогда дневал и ночевал в больнице. Его в палату не пускали, а он все равно ходил. Школу забросил, ничем не занимался, все дела нахуй послал, статус свой в десятых проебал полностью. Да и изменился он тогда. В начале года был другим. 

— Это каким?

— Ну, спокойнее, что ли. Смотрел на мир более открыто. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Улыбался много. Ты такого Гору уже не застал. Перевелся в Судзуран позже. 

— Когда сам проебал промежуточные. Но я рад, что тут оказался. У меня теперь есть друзья. Жаль только, что Горы я другого не увидел. 

— Он тогда на школу вообще забил. Даже странно, как умудрился уцепиться и остаться. И экзамены сдал. Думаю, что Шибата не дал все бросить. Никто не ожидал, что он сумеет выбраться так быстро. Уверены были, что год пропустит. Но, видать, упрямый слишком. Еле дышал, а все равно сражался. Вот и выбрался. В больнице сначала валялся. Потом дома. А сейчас посмотри на него. Словно ничего и не было.

— Такие, как Шибата, если уж во что уцепятся, то хрен отпустят. Тем более жизнь. Я таких упрямцев встречал. Но и им он фору даст запросто. Даром, что выглядит порой страннее некуда, — Терашима снова закурил. — Ну, а про следующий год я и сам все знаю. Веселья было завались.

— Это точно. Кто за Серидзаву, кто за Такию. Чертова троица подмяла десятые. Одиннадцатые разделились. Ну, а на Хосен мы все ходили вместе с Такией. Чего такого в нем Гора увидел, сначала никто из нас не понимал, а потом все на свои места и встало. Уже в Хосене. А теперь пришло время и самому Горе взлететь выше всех. Главное, чтобы так все и оставалось.

— Он про Фудживару в курсе, как думаешь?

— Хер его знает, — Хонда медленно потягивал молоко. — Хотелось бы верить, что все сошло на нет. Но ты слишком хорошо его знаешь. Он тоже, если во что-то вцепится, то не отдерешь. Так и живем. Но смотреть за ним нужно.

— Привет! — на сиденье рядом с Терашимой опустился Гора. — За кем следить собираетесь?

— Да у сестры Терашимы парень завелся, так она попросила про него побольше узнать, — Хонда допил молоко и отставил стакан. — Все не хочет, чтобы какой-нибудь слабак попался. 

— И правильно не хочет, — Гора был явно в хорошем настроении. — Зачем хорошей девушке тряпка! А помощь в этом деле не нужна?

— Почему бы нет, — усмехнулся Терашима. — Он учится в Куросаки.


End file.
